


S.S. Endurance Skits

by l_Winter_Rose_l



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_Winter_Rose_l/pseuds/l_Winter_Rose_l





	S.S. Endurance Skits

Mathias - I’m a murderer ?

Lara - Yup 

Mathias - But Laura

Lara - ‘hella apprehensive’

Mathias - You’re a murderer too ;D

Lara - ‘falls to knees ‘ Nooooooooooooooooooo

‘gets up suddenly’

Lara - Wait…..no I’m not

Mathias- Lara, you killed my entire organization to get here…..

Lara - Yeah, they were trying to kill me

Mathias - That is no

Lara - Yes it is. I washed up on a desert island after my boat capsized, and what did you bastards do ?

Mathias - …….

Lara - That’s right, you whacked me in the face, and hung me up to die in like one of the worst ways possible

Mathias- Yeah but, the things you did after that

Lara - Shut up you old codger. You’ve been trying to kill me since I got here ! You were the ones seeking ME out, not the other way around. That’s self defense 

Mathias- ‘waves hands diplomatically’ Maybe once or twice 

Lara- What did we do Mathias ? Why did you try to kill us from the get go ?

Mathias - …….. 

Lara - This is entirely your fault. If you had been a little more diplomatic, maybe you’d still have some friends on this island

Mathias - ‘sad face’

Lara - Now get out of here ‘points off to the island’ Go think about what you’ve done

Mathias- But !

‘points to the island again, causing Mathias to start walking away’

Lara - Trying to turn this shit around on me…….bastard

 

.

.

.

‘Lara walks up to Sam’

Sam - ‘deep scary mystical voice, eyes glowing white’ I AM HIMIKO, THE MYSTICAL SUN QUEEN! BOW DOWN TO ME MORT…

‘Lara slaps Sam upside the head’ 

Sam - ‘back to normal, tearing up slightly’ Oooooow Laaaaaara D_= 

Lara - Sorry 

Sam - Why did you have to hit so hard ! ‘sniffs’ That was mean =(

Lara - Shush now, I have plans for the two of us in Siberia……

Sam - ‘eager’ Can I bring my camera ?! 

Lara - Yes, of course you can ^^

‘hugs Sam, kissing her on the top of the head’


End file.
